Snowball Fight
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Lily não tinha com quem ir á Hogsmeade. Isto é, até um certo garoto de cabelos bagunçados e uma capa de invisibilidade desafiá-la para uma guerra de bolas de neve. Muito fofa.


**N/A:** Então, é o seguinte, eu estava escrevendo essa grande, enorme fanfic James/Lily explicando como eles se tornaram amigos e depois, como eles começaram a namorar. Bom, eu me cansei de escrever a história inteira; eu perdi o encanto e uma vez que o encanto é perdido, é muito difícil recuperá-lo. Talvez, algum dia (se eu recuperar o encanto) eu terminarei a fic. A hora, contudo, não é agora. Apesar disso, eu realmente queria publicar essa pequena parte aqui que você está prestes a ler! Então, eu só escrevi essa cena! Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter pertencesse a mim, isso estaria nos livros. Se você lesse os livros, saberia que não está. Logo, Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Snowball Fight<strong>

_Fic por RodentFace_

_Tradução por Lady Anna Black_

* * *

><p>"Então, eu verei você em Hogsmeade?" Lily perguntou á sua melhor amiga, Alice.<p>

"Ahn, não. Desculpe, eu vou passar o dia com Frank," Alice disse, mordendo os lábios nervosamente.

"Ah, ok, que seja," Lily murmurou e virou-se para Mary Macdonald. "Então, acho que somos só nós duas. Aonde você quer ir primeiro?"

"Hun, eu também não poderei ir. Eu e Sirius vamos juntos á Hogsmeade. Desculpe, Lily," ela disse, esfregando as costas do próprio pescoço.

"Pensei que vocês dois tinham terminado," Lily disse, levemente chateada com as amigas.

"Nós terminamos. Mas voltamos," Mary Murmurou.

XXX

"Então, vocês vão á Hogsmeade esse sábado?" Lily perguntou á Remus, casualmente.

"Aham, você ouviu falar naquela nova loja de 'brinquedinhos' que estão abrindo? Zonko's? Bom, eu, James e Peter vamos dar uma olhada. Sirius tem um encontro," ele disse antes que ela pudesse perguntar o motivo de Sirius não estar indo.

"Eu sei. Ele vai com a Mary," Lily respondeu.

"Pensei que eles tivessem terminado?"

"Eles terminaram, mas aparentemente, já estão juntos de novo," ela mumurou.

"Ugh! Toda essa coisa de vai-e-volta deles pode ser muito chata!" Remus disse, irritado.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Pelo menos eles não falam um sobre o outro, sem parar, como Alice e Frank fazem. Se eu tivesse dois amigos assim, acho que me mataria!" ela brincou.

"Ahh! Não faça isso! James não seria capaz de viver sem você e então, começaria a fazer a mesma coisa comigo!" Remus disse, aborrecido.

Lily limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

XXX

"Ei! James! Remus! Peter! Esperem!" Sirius gritou, chamando os outros três marotos.

Os garotos deram meia volta, virando-se para ele. "Você não tinha um encontro?" James perguntou a ele.

"Mary cancelou. Ela pegou aquela doença que anda solta por aí," Sirius deu de ombros.

"Espera aí, Mary Macdonald?" James perguntou. "Vocês dois não terminaram?"

"Isso foi o que eu pensei," Peter adicionou.

"Nós voltamos," Sirius respondeu, indiferente.

"Argh! Eu estou tão cansado desse vai-e-volta de vocês!" James gritou, exasperado.

"Ah, cala a boca!" Sirius rosnou. Se ele tinha que agüentar James falando sobre o quão grande Lily era, ele poderia ter seus próprios problemas com garotas.

XXX

Alice e Frank passaram direto pela Zonko's enquanto seguiam para o Três Vassouras. No caminho, eles toparam com ninguém menos do que os marotos que seguiam na direção oposta, tentando alcançar a Zonko's, loja que vende vários tipos de objetos para travessuras. "Ei, Alice. Frank," Remus disse casualmente enquanto eles passavam.

Ninguém realmente pensou muito sobre isso até que James parou de andar. "Espera, onde está Lily?" ele perguntou á Alice.

"Eu não sei," Alice deu de ombros. Ela e Frank voltaram a andar, se afastando. Os quatro rapazes continuaram na direção oposta, com James se sentindo um pouco estranho.

"Qual é o problema?" Peter perguntou.

"Eu não sei, talvez," ele deu de ombros.

"Hummmm… Eu vou ver aonde ela está," ele disse. Olhando para cima, perguntou timidamente, "Vocês não se importam, não é? Quer dizer, eu sei que eu fiz planos com vocês, caras, mas…"

"Pontas," Sirius respondeu, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro. "Eu sei aonde você quer chegar com isso. Você preferiria passar um tempo com a Lily ao invés de com a gente porque: A- Você ainda não a superou, apesar do que você vem nos dizendo desde o ano passado ou B- Você secretamente acha que o Peter é irritante, mas você nunca admitiria isso."

"Ei!" Peter protestou.

James sorriu, irônico. "Alguma coisa parecida com isso aí."

"Então, vejo você depois. Nós vamos te contar sobre as coisas maravilhosas que você perdeu enquanto ganhava o coração de sua amada!"

"Obrigado!" James gritou, já correndo para encontrar Lily.

XXX

Lily cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tremendo. Ela estava honestamente considerando retornar ao castelo. Estava extremamente frio, nevando, e Hogsmeade não era lá tão divertida quando você ia sozinha.

Justamente quando ela estava prestes a dar meia volta, uma bola de neve acertou sua nuca. Ela olhou ao redor para ver quem a tinha arremessado, quando outra bola de neve voou em sua direção. Ela a desviou e, percebendo quem era, começou a rir. Vendo uma pequena pilha de neve transformar-se sozinha em uma bola de neve, Lily rapidamente jogou sua própria bola de neve num ponto um pouco acima da bola de neve que se formava.

"Eu sei que é você, James," ela disse, sorrindo.

A cabeça de James apareceu, pairando no ar. "Como você soube que era eu?"

"Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que tem uma capa de invisibilidade," ela respondeu, com o tom de quem constata um fato óbvio.

"Nunca se sabe. Eu poderia ser um comensal da morte," ele sorriu.

"Bom, sim, mas eu estou bem convencida de que um comensal da morte não me desafiaria para uma guerra de bolas de neve sabendo que seria impossível me vencer," ela sorriu, maliciosamente.

"Você quer apostar?" ele perguntou, descartando a capa de invisibilidade.

Ela arremessou uma bola de neve que o acertou diretamente no peito. "Isso!"

"Ah, ta valendo!" Seguiu-se a mais épica guerra de bolas de neve do mundo. Isso não é bem a verdade, mas você pegou a essência.

Lily riu enquanto se esquivava de uma bola particularmente bem direcionada. Ela escorregou e caiu para trás, pousando em uma (extremamente gelada) pilha de neve.

"Você está bem?" James perguntou, deslizando até ela (havia uma grossa camada de gelo sob o manto de neve). Vendo James tentando manter o equilíbrio só a fez rir ainda mais. Ele meio que ajoelhou, meio que caiu, em frente a ela. "Você está bem?" ele repetiu, preocupado.

"Aham," Lily disse, mais baixo do que pretendia. "Eu estou bem". James pegou sua mão esquerda para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas vendo seus olhos castanho-avelã cheios de preocupação, Lily tomou uma decisão de meio segundo. Com sua mão livre, ela agarrou a gola de sua camisa e o puxou para si. Seus lábios se encontraram.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Olá!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic e da tradução, é claro haha

Reviews são bem-vindas *-*

Beijos

_Lady Anna Black_


End file.
